The Shaman That is Not
by onepiecefan21
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Anna is Yoh's fiance but she doesnt know what would this marriage bring to the two of them. Okay this is a story about Yoh being tested in every way to see if he could protect Anna. AnnaandYoh OCandJeanne
1. The Stranger

**_The Shaman That is Not_**

**_Chapter 1: The Stranger_**

**Hi guys. If you had read any of my other stories, you might not want to read this because i have a habit of ending things when it is half done. Plz dont go away. I like the plot and idea of this story so ill promise to stick around. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If i did i would keep every character to myself. Well actually Seth is my character. More description of this character will come in later chapters.**

**P.S. I LIKE PIE!!!**

**P.S.S. I LIKE STRAWBERRY PIE!!!**

**P.S.S.S. aw forget it.**

* * *

Ren looked up from sparring with his father to see a boy about his age coming toward them.

The boy came up to the two. "Yo." He said holding up a hand.

"Ren is this a friend of yours?" the father asked looking at his son.

Ren looked at the stranger from head to toe. "No I do not know him. Who are you?"

"Im just a person looking for someone," the boy said smiling, "You must be Tao Ren and you Lord En."

Ren raised his spear to the boys face. He didn't flinch.

"You know it is rude to point a weapon at a person." The boy said still smiling.

"Huh. You're really getting on my nerves. First you don't answer my question and now your tell me what is right and what is wrong." Ren glared. "Your better off dead." He swung his spear but suddenly the boy in front of him vanished. "What?!"

The boy reappeared behind Ren. "That was close you know. You could have decapitated me."

"That's the point." Ren said smiling and jumped to get out of the stranger's reach.

En just stood their not getting involved.

"I just want to ask you a question." The boy said easily stepping aside as the Ren's blade came down. "I know that you are acquaintances with Asakura Yoh. I just need to know his location."

Ren ignored him and just tried to hit the guy in front of him.

"I can go like this all day but your soon to be tiring out from all the jumping." The boy said smiling. "I just want to know where-."

"I don't care what you want to know!" Ren yelled angrily but soon calmed down. "I cant believe Im using this for that guy. Bason! Oversoul!" He combined his weapon with the spirit ball.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you." The boy said not even stepping back at the enormous amount of furoku coming out of Ren's weapon. "I just want to know the-."

"Shut up about the location!" Ren shouted. He started to sprint toward his opponent. Then he jumped into the air. "Golden Chuuka Zanmai!"

"Huh a direct hit." Ren said as he stood tall, his back faced toward the smoke. "Sad that I had to kill-."

"You are careless Tao Ren. Facing your back to your opponent." The boy said.

Ren gritted his teeth when he felt a blade to his neck. He tried to look behind him; beads of sweat coming down. "How did you…"

"I have my ways." The boy said smiling.

Suddenly Ren was pushed to the ground. He looked up to see his father standing before him facing the intruder.

"You shall not be forgiven for pointing your blade at my son." En said holding his sword by his side.

The boy who jumped a few feet away said nothing but still smiled.

"Jun get your brother away from here." En said not taking his eyes off his enemy.

"Jun?" Ren looked behind him and saw Jun quickly coming toward him.

"Ah but I cant let you do that." The boy said. He was suddenly behind Jun ready to stab into her neck.

Ren's eyes widened and looked back toward his father who was starting to fall on his knees. _How did his defeat father so quickly and get behind Jun?!_

"You seamed shocked." The boy said. "It was just that he was weak."

Ren's knuckles became white as he clutched his spear.

"Now. The location of Asakura Yoh please." The boy said digging his blade into Jun's neck just enough to bring out some blood.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

A few days later

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Yoh go do your 50 kilometer run." Anna said towering over a sleeping form of Yoh. Her eyebrow twitched when he didn't wake up. She picked up one of the water buckets on the floor and yes I said 1 of.

She poured the cold water over Yoh but before he react she started pouring another bucket.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yoh screameds.

A few minutes later Anna stood outside the room with 15 empty buckets on the floor waiting for Yoh to change.

Yoh came out in his training outfit with weights on his hands.

"I see your up." Anna said.

Yoh was shivering from the cold wake up call.

"Go jog your 70 kilometers." Anna said walking away.

"But you said it was 5-!" Yoh couldn't finish for Anna had already turned the corner. "Man what is wrong with her." Yoh grumbled. When he got ready to go outside he heard someone knocking on the door. He went to open it but was met with about 5 heavy bags instead.

"This is a nice house." The guest said. I wonder where the person that opened the door is. He looked around but froze when he felt something grabbing his ankle. He looked down with a pale face at the hand. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He started stomping on the foot and heard a muffled scream. He started lifting a bag and saw an unconscious face.

A few minutes later Yoh's arm was in a cast and he was lying in bed. Anna sat on one side of the bed with her arms crossed looking straight at the stranger.

The stranger had blonde hair, about Yoh's height, nice face features, and was nicely built. The stranger looked at her but quickly looked away taking out a metal box. He looked in the box, then at her, then back at the box. He quickly closed the box and replaced back into his pocket.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"Well… um… Im Seth." Seth said quickly putting on a smile.

Anna suspiciously glared at him.

Suddenly Yoh woke up. He first looked at Anna, then at Seth. "Um hi… who are you?" Yoh asked with a confused look.

"Im Seth." He said.

"I hope your not staying long Seth." Anna said getting up. "This place is not a hotel." Anna went out of the room.

"It actually is a sauna so it is somewhat like a hotel." Yoh whispered to Seth.

Seth looked at Yoh and smiled. "I finally found you Asakura Yoh." Seth muttered.

"You say something?" Yoh asked.

"No of course not." Seth said quickly turning to Yoh.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A few days later

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Yoh go run your 50 kilometers. Your all healed." Anna said.

"Okay but let me eat breakfast first." Yoh said.

"Seth!" Anna yelled.

Soon a blonde haired boy came running into the room. "You called for me Anna?"

"Go make breakfast."

"Hai!" Seth took off.

Yoh watched where Seth just was. "Aren't you going a little hard on him?"

"Why if you pity him go join him!" Anna said and she tossed Yoh downstairs.

Yoh actually got out of the tumble downstairs alive but with a few bruises. He scrambled to the kitchen to find Seth flipping some eggs.

"Breakfast is not ready yet." Seth said.

"Oh. I came to help." Yoh said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh then cook some sausages." Seth said as he started toasting some bread.

"Sure." Yoh got out a couple of sausages and started cooking them as Seth set the table.

After breakfast, Yoh got ready to run his 50 kilometers but was joined in by Seth.

"Is she making you do this?" Yoh asked as he trotted outside to get his muscles heated up.

"No this is actually my daily routine." Seth said bending to touch his toes.

Yoh went out the gate and when Seth joined him, they started jogging. After 20 kilometers Yoh was out of breath but Seth was just breathing easy.

"How are you doing this so easily?!" Yoh asked trying to catch up.

"I guess Im just used to it-" Seth began but suddenly looked up and jumped out of the way of a spear.

"What the?" Yoh stared dumbly at the spear but Ren landed next to it. Then Ren quickly snatched up the spear and charged at Seth. "Ren? What do you think your doing?" Yoh asked.

Ren kept lunging at Seth who was easily moving out of the way. "This guy dares to put his hands on my sister?" Ren furiously tried to stab Seth.

"What are you talking about Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Ask Anna. She right there you know." Ren said stopping just enough to look at Yoh.

Yoh turned around to find Anna looking at the fight emotionlessly. "Anna?"

Anna held out Hammurabi to Yoh. "His not a normal person Yoh. The reason I think he is here is to take information about you."

"What?" Yoh was astounded but was more shocked when Ren flew past him with a cut on his shoulder. Yoh turned to Seth.

Seth's eyes were hidden from his hair. Then he looked up staring at Ren. "Now. Didn't I tell you not to stand in my way?" Seth's expression was completely changed now. Instead of his friendly smile, now he had one of those menacing wicked smile. He suddenly charged toward Ren taking out a black blade out of thin air.

"Amidamaru in Hammurabi!" Yoh quickly blocked the attack.

"Don't get in my way." Seth said and he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him with his sword deep in Ren's arm.

"Guahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ren screamed in agony and fell unconscious.

"So weak you are Asakura Yoh." Seth slowly pulled out his black blade. He turned his head toward Yoh. "I wonder if you could really take care of my little sister."

Yoh and Anna froze.

"What do you mean by little sister." Yoh asked glaring at Seth

"I mean Anna." Seth said jerking his head to Anna.

"What are you talking about?" Anna said coldly. "I have to other sibling."

"You don't remember me Anna?" Seth turned his head back. "Never mind, you were just a baby when I was taken away."

Yoh walked up to Seth and placed his sword next to his throat. "I don't care if you're her sibling or not, Im going to kill you for hurting Ren."

Seth just smiled and looked directly into Yoh's eyes. "Try me."

* * *

**Spoiler Alert**

**Do Not Read If You Like Surprises**

**In later chapters, It will tell you about Seth's weapons and his abilities, but if you want to know early on here it is**

**He has the black blade - Actual Name Black Diamond Blade(Demon's Blade)**

**He has a white blade - Actual Name White Diamond Blade(Angel's Blade)**

**Black Diamond Blade White Diamond Blade(sort of fusing it)Death/Blood Diamond Blade**


	2. Loiki

**_The Shaman That is Not_**

**_Chapter 2- Loiki_**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had alot of school work and i mean tons but i finally finished. I dont think that this chapter is so fun but still enjoy please**

* * *

Seth just smiled and looked directly into Yoh's eyes. "Try me."**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yoh lunged at Seth put ended up slashing thin air.

"You better watch where you aim that sword." Seth said laughing from behind him.

Yoh grit his teeth. "Amidamaru, how is he just suddenly disappearing like that?"

"Im sorry Yoh-dono but I cant see how he does it." Amidamaru glared at Seth.

"Is that samurai your main spirit?" Seth asked looking past Yoh.

Yoh didn't answer and instead got into a defensive stance.

"Why don't you show me your real power?" Seth asked smirking. "Why don't you use the Spirit of the Sword."

"Your not worth using it on." Yoh shouted glaring.

"Then ill make you use it!" Seth suddenly grabbed another sword out of thin air. This time it was white.

Anna's eyes widened. "Yoh! Those swords. They are the legendary blades made from hell and heaven. The white is the Angel's blade and the black is the Demon's blade."

"Oh so you do look at a lot of history sister." Seth smirked holding each sword by his side.

"What is the difference between those swords and regular sw-." Yoh coughed up blood. Hammurabi was sliced in half and Yoh was stabbed in the midsection.

Seth looked back. "Huh. He is too weak to take care of Anna." He turned back around just in time see Anna falling on her knees.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered. Tears trickled down her face.

Seth's swords disappeared and then he walked to Anna and held out his hand smiling. "Come, ill take care of you now…" He stopped. His head was jerked to one side with his right cheek bright red.

"How can you…" Anna's said shakily. "Why…"

Seth covered his cheek with one hand looking stunned. "Anna. Im just trying to protect you."

"Go away." Anna looked down at the ground tears dripping off her chin. "Leave me alone!"

Seth was hurt. He had a dazed look on his face as he slowly reached out to his sister. "Im sorry." He said. "I shouldn't of come here."

Anna quickly ran past him to where Yoh and Ren lied. She slowed down in front of ren and started sobbing in his chest.

Seth looked at where Anna just was. "Anna. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't kill him."

Just then Horohoro and Ryu came with Amidamaru leading them.

"What the hell happened?!" Horohoro asked Anna as he jumped off his snowboard.

"That person over their suddenly attacked Ren and Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said quickly.

Ryu looked at where Amidamaru was pointing. Ryu saw Seth with his back turned on his knees. "How dare you attack master!" Ryu charge with his wooden sword high in the air. Seth didn't budge as Ryu came closer.

"Ryu wait!" Horohoro quickly made a ice shield in front of Ryu. "Don't kill him yet. We need to find out who he is."

Seth stood up catching the attention of Ryu and Horohoro. "Im Anna's brother."

Ryu and Horohoro's mouths dropped. They turned to Anna who was still crying. Then they turned back to Seth.

"Well they do kinda look like each other." Horohoro said.

"We still have to question him though." Ryu said.

"Arent you guys forgetting about Yoh-dono and Ren?" Amidamaru asked.

"Oh right." Ryu started running toward to two boys unconscious on the ground. "Make sure that guy doesn't escape!"

"Kay!" Horohoro turned around but stared at the sight. Seth slowly got out both his swords. He readied them to his own heart. "No!" Horohoro quickly blocked the two swords just as they were about to pierce Seth. Seth tried to fight him but was given a quick blow to the neck and fell unconscious. Horohoro carried him back to the waiting Ryu who was holding Ren and Yoh in each shoulder. Anna stood up and started following Ryu back home.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Few days later

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Yoh woke up to find Anna sleeping next to him with her head resting on the bed. He looked to his right and saw Ren with bandages on his shoulder. Then he remembered about last night. He got up and looked around for Seth. He wasn't here. He neatly laid his blanket on Anna and walked downstairs to look for Seth. He went to the basement to see Seth hung by two chains grasping his arms and his legs tied up. He was a bloody mess. His body had bruises in all sort of places, he had a black eye, his face was swollen, and blood was coming out of his mouth yet he was still smiling.

"Is that all you got you got you bad hair dope?" Seth asked looking down.

Yoh saw Ryu standing next to Seth raising his wooden sword.

"Why you little…" Ryu swung down his sword but the sword was stopped by Yoh who blocked it with his arms.

Yoh winced at the impact but stood firm. "What are you doing Ryu?"

Ryu quickly dropped his sword and kneeled in front of Yoh and lowered his head all the way to the ground with a 'thud'. "Master! I see you're awake. I was just teaching this kid here not to stab anyone."

Yoh softened. "Well you didn't need to go that far."

"Im sorry master." Ryu backed out of the basement.

Yoh quickly went over to Seth and started untying his legs. "Hey Im sorry about that. Ryu shouldn't have done this too you."

After you let Seth free from the chains he quickly carried him upstairs to the beds. He didn't know how to treat wounds so he left him to rest until somebody else woke.

Soon when Yoh was eating dinner at night Anna came downstairs. She had her expressionless face again.

"Yoh, why did you bring him up?" Anna asked getter her supper. "You know what he done to you and Ren."

"Wouldn't you have wanted him to be up there?" Yoh asked. "He is your older brother."

"How are you sure?" Anna asked. "I didn't even know I had a brother."

"He said that you guys were separated when you guys were little and then you were token in by…" Yoh glanced at Anna who stiffened. "Im sorry. I shouldn't be talking to you about that." He looked down.

"Its okay." Anna said smiling slightly.

Yoh knew it was not because she was happy but because she was sad. "Well if you want to talk with Seth you have to wait till tomorrow."

"Actually she doesn't." Seth came down in bandages and his arm in a cast. Yoh called a doctor to have a look at him.

Anna glared.

"Yo!" Yoh put on his goofy smile but quickly frowned. "You should rest right now."

Seth didn't say anything but walked over to Anna. "Im sorry about yesterday. I really am." He tried to cup one of Anna cheeks but his hand was pushed away.

"You're not my brother." Anna said looking away. She went past him to go upstairs to her room.

Yoh quickly cut in when Anna left. "Don't take that to harshly. Usually if she really meant what she said, she would have punched you or something."

Seth smiled or at least tried to. "Yeah." Then he looked at Yoh. "Hey Im really sorry for hurting your friend and almost kill you."

"Its okay." Yoh said eating a spoonful of his stew.

Suddenly the front door slammed with a steaming Horohoro.

Horohoro pointed at Seth and looked at Yoh. "How can you guys be so friendly when he almost killed you?"

Seth felt uneasy.

"Bu- but he only wanted to protect his sister." Yoh said stuttering.

"How do you know that he is her brother?" Horohoro asked angrily.

"They look alike." Yoh said plainly smiling.

Horohoro fell to the ground but quickly stood up. "Is that how you tell if people are related?!"

"Yeah why not. Hao looked like me and he happened to be my brother." Yoh said putting on his goofy smile

Horohoro faltered. "I guess he could be Anna's brother." He said glancing at Seth.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Next Day in school

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Today we have a new student." The teacher announced. "You can come in." the teacher looked toward the opened door.

Everybody in class strained to look at the new kid. When the new student walked in all the girls in class except Anna had heart eyes.

"This is Seth Kyoyama." The teacher said putting one hand on the boy's shoulder.

Everybody turned to Anna.

"Hey is he your brother?" One girl next to Anna asked.

Anna didn't answer but glared at Seth.

"Hm seems like we need to sit you somewhere." The teacher said scanning the room.

In the whole class there were many thumps and yells as girls pushed people that were in front of them or behind them out of their seats.

"There is a seat hear teacher." One girl yelled.

"Here is one also!" Another screamed.

The quarreling went on for a few minutes till the teacher finally lost it. "Everyone back in your seats!" the he turned to Seth smiling slightly. "Im sorry about that. Why don't you sit behind Anna?"

All the girls glared at Anna.

At lunchtime Anna held up Seth by the front of his shirt. "Why are you in my class?"

"Well im in the same age as you so…" Seth smiled weakly.

"But I thought you were Anna's BIG brother." Yoh said trying to unclamp Anna hands that were around Seth's neck.

When Yoh finally succeeded Seth gulped in air and answered. "Well I am her big brother but we were born on the same day so we are sort of like twins."

Yoh smiled. "Hey that is something like with me and Hao but we look like each other more that you guys look like each other."

Anna punched Yoh in the face then turned to Seth. "I told you your not my brother!" Then she stomped away back to her desk.

Seth looked hurt but quickly rushed over to Yoh's aid.

For the rest of the day, all the girls followed wherever Seth went.

At home Anna was doing her homework with Yoh. She took Seth's swords away in case he tried to attack anyone else. Seth was away on a errand to buy groceries.

Suddenly the house shook. Anna and Yoh quickly went outside to see the commotion but suddenly Yoh's neck was grabbed by a very wide and tall man.

"Well here is Asakura Yoh." The big man smiled when he looked at Anna. "And look who is here! The spirit medium."

Anna quickly summoned the two Shikigamies Zenki and Kouki. "Let him go!"

Yoh started to weaken in the big mans grasp.

The man holding Yoh smiled. "These must be Hao's Zenki and Kouki."

"I warned you. Zenki, Kouki, Attack!" Anna commanded.

Suddenly the two Shikigami vanished and in its place was a man about as tall as Jun."

"Hello Anna. Im Loiki. We are just looking for a person named Seth." Loiki smiled.

Anna almost fell unconscious at the man furyoku.

"Now where is Seth? He is your brother after all." Loiki rose his dagger to her face.

Anna just stood her ground and glared.

Loiki raised his dagger. "I asked you kindly. Remember that I had given you a chance. He lifted his dagger and brought it down."

Yoh quickly kneed the man holding him and picked up Harusame. He oversouled and blocked the attack. "Why you!" Yoh pushed Loiki away. Then he charged and slashed his sword from Loiki's side. Loiki easily blocked in with his dagger while kicking Yoh in the stomach with his food. Yoh quickly recovered and slashed at Loiki again which he dodged and stabbed Yoh in the leg. Yoh grit his teeth at the pain but tried to punch Loiki but it was in vain. Loiki sidestepped and chopped a certain spot on Yoh's spine with his hand that made Yoh's body stop moving. Loiki grinned and flipped Yoh's body and stood over him.

"Your too weak." Loiki brought his arm up to stab Yoh in the heart.

Anna tried to reach out to Yoh but was kicked aside by the recovered big man.

Loiki grinned menacingly as he brought his dagger down.

Yoh shut his eyes but the pain never came. He looked up to see who his savior was. His eyes widened.

"Sup Yoh." The savior had his head up.

"Why?" Yoh asked.

Anna also looked up and she froze.

The savior had blonde hair. He had on his usual smile.

"Seth." Anna breathed.

"Why did you save me?" Yoh asked.

"Well even if I still didn't qualify you to being able to protect my sister but I wont be able to get info about you if you die wont I?" Seth said smiling. Blood slowly trickled down from his mouth and his chest where he was stabbed.

Suddenly Horohoro, Ryu, Lyserg, Faust, and Jeanne the iron maiden appeared.

Loiki glared at them. "Seams like im out numbered." Loiki pulled out his dagger from Seth's body. "Ill be back for him later." With that Loiki disappeared.

Seth fell to the ground and Anna came to his side.

"You idiot! How are you going to see if Yoh is qualified if you die?" Anna asked as a forgotten tear came down her face.

"Ah well." Seth looked up to nowhere. "Ill get around somehow." Then he closed his eyes blotting everything into darkness. _I love you my dear sister._


End file.
